Unbreakable
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Des années après, toujours aucune réponse. (J'ai apporté des modifications importantes.)


_Après réflexion (et parce que j'étais sûre de l'avoir indiqué mais pas moyen d'en retrouver la trace), je me sens obligée de préciser que ce texte n'a été écrit (et publié) que parce que j'ai tenté d'imaginer ce que serait la vie du personnage nommé plus bas s'il n'était pas mort, aussi incohérent cela puisse-t-il être, et que je n'ai moi-même pas déterminé s'il y avait un lien avec une autre fiction. _

_Edit (oui, encore): ceci se passe selon moi est liée aux événements dans Albator 78, bien que la date ne soit jamais donnée. Soraya a probablement des origines sylvidres. Ce texte a été réécrit, et je l'espère plus complet. _

Quand il se réveilla enfin, elle était là, et pour une raison ou une autre, elle paraissait heureuse. Les mots qui lui parvenaient à l'oreille chantaient presque, et elle était si belle. Comme le modèle d'une peinture qui aurait traversé les âges. Il s'en souviendrait toujours, lui qui venait de traverser le feu et le vide de l'espace et qui entendait encore des hurlements et du métal qui grinçait.

Elle s'appelait Hana, apprit-il bien vite. Hana Linen. Elle ne connaissait pas le japonais mais elle apprit quelques mots au fil des semaines, puisque lui avait tant de mal. Lui et quelques-uns de ses hommes avaient été sauvés par ses sœurs et elle- ce fut ce qu'il arriva à comprendre. Elle devait vouloir dire "semblable": avant leur arrivée, il y avait beaucoup plus de femmes sur la station que d'hommes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elles étaient, exactement, et il n'osa jamais demander. Elles étaient humanoïdes, elles avaient l'air humaines malgré leurs peaux si pâles et des nuances bleues ou vertes dans les chevelures de certaines, et surtout elles n'étaient pas hostiles. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi elles les avaient sauvés. Elles l'avaient pu, tout simplement, et même si elles profitaient amplement de leur compagnie, ce n'était pas plus mal. Hana répondait à ses questions, si elle le pouvait. Il n'était pas prisonnier, ici. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'était.

Bientôt, Hana et lui se rapprochèrent plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il était déjà bien heureux qu'une femme comme Saori l'ait choisi, mais Hana aurait pu trouver tellement mieux que lui, et pourtant tout en elle lui jurait- par la parole et les actions- que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il se sentait parfois coupable envers Saori, mais quelles chances avait-il de retourner chez lui, maintenant?

Il ne réalisa le temps qui passait que lorsque naquit leur enfant. Leur fille. D'autres enfants étaient nés entretemps- majoritairement des filles- mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusque là. Il était idyllique en la prenant pour la première fois, mais ce jour-là Hana ne souriait pas. Il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Leur fille était magnifique.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle? demanda-t-elle.

Elle le fixa, pâle et déterminée comme une statue.

-Choisis.

-Tu ne veux pas…?

-Choisis, répéta-t-elle avec agacement.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. Il aurait préféré rire et se chamailler avec elle comme il l'avait fait avec Saori pour la naissance de Daisuke. Il aurait tout préféré sauf cette Hana froide et distante qu'il avait à présent devant lui. Il serra plus fort sa fille contre lui. Il aurait pu l'appeler Star, mais ça lui semblait trop facile, et ce nom lui évoquait quelque chose depuis le fond de sa mémoire qu'il n'arrivait pas à replacer.

-Soraya, décida-t-il plutôt.

Il lui semblait que ça désignait une constellation, et ça ressemblait à Sora, "ciel".

Il rentra chez lui- dans l'appartement qu'on lui avait attribué-, Soraya au creux des bras. Il espérait qu'Hana revienne vite, ce qu'elle ne fit qu'au troisième jour. Une de ses semblables était venue entretemps lui porter du lait maternisé, des couches et du savon spécial. Soraya hurlait et cela irrita aussitôt Hana.

-Pourquoi ne t'en occupes-tu pas?

-Si tu veux te plaindre, commence par le faire toi-même.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt.

-Tu es fâché, fit sa compagne avec prudence.

Mais évidemment! Hana attendit que Soraya cesse de pleurer pour reprendre leur fille, aussi pâle qu'elle. Soudain il douta.

-Me laisses-tu revenir?

-Et si je disais non? questionna-t-il un peu trop brusquement.

Hana haussa les épaules.

-Nous nous séparerions, répondit-elle avec une certaine désinvolture.

Elle revint, finalement, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Le lendemain, il chargea d'une "mission" un de ses anciens hommes, conjoint d'une résidente qui faisait des aller-retours avec l'extérieur. Ce dernier revint une semaine après, tout blême, avec à la main un journal papier en caractères latins daté de juin. L'année dépassait 2900. Certains crurent que c'était une blague mais la rumeur enfla très vite.

Le soir-même, la "patronne" de l'endroit, selon ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, les convoqua. Et s'excusa. C'était donc vrai: non seulement ils avaient été accueillis par des membres d'un civilisation extraterrestre mais aussi par un peuple vivant dans un autre temps. Cela entraina tant d'autres questionnements et inquiétudes.

-Ça arrive depuis longtemps, lui concéda Hana. Parfois, des anomalies se produisent, mais il est mieux de chercher à rendre ces incidents de plus en plus rares plutôt que de tenter de les multiplier… même si je ne nie pas que ça arrivera peut-être un jour, quand quelqu'un trouvera le moyen d'expérimenter sans mettre des vies en danger, ça ne pourrait qu'arriver dans très longtemps.

Hana parlait de "warp". De saut dans l'espace avec une multitude de détails. Il ne put en retenir qu'une chose.

-Donc il n'y a pas de retour, en déduisit-il.

-J'en suis désolée.

-Tu m'as menti! Qu'en ai-je donc à faire?

-Qu'aurais-je dû dire? riposta Hana, reflétant sa colère. Que tu ne reverrais jamais ton épouse ou tes fils?

Il tiqua. Il se souvenait très bien lui avoir parlé de Saori mais était certain de ne jamais avoir mentionné Daisuke ou Jiro.

-Mais je savais que je pouvais t'offrir autre chose, poursuivit doucement sa compagne. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-C'est donc ça, notre relation? Un prix de consolation? Et qu'est-ce qui te motive, toi?

Hana le considéra à nouveau d'un regard froid.

-Si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux partir quand tu veux.

-C'est ce que tu veux, toi?

-Non. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher. Sache seulement que je ne te laisserai pas partir avec mon enfant.

Il n'en doutait pas. Il la regarda, bien droite, les mains posées sur les genoux, et quelque chose en lui en eut marre de cette dispute.

-Et si nous partions tous les trois? proposa-t-il plutôt, n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

S'il ne pouvait rentrer, au moins pourrait-il avoir la chance de voir un peu de ce monde-ci. Hana le dévisagea d'abord avec surprise, puis il vit clairement l'idée se faire un chemin dans son esprit.

-Nous pourrions, murmura-t-elle en frottant du pouce une marque sur son pantalon noir. Il ne me serait pas difficile de me trouver une autre communauté.

Il n'était pas certain de comprendre, mais il en était heureux. Hana se retourna vers lui.

-Et toi, tu les quitterais?

Ce n'était pas aussi triste qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Ceux avec qui il était ami étaient morts, ce qui l'avait relié aux autres avait disparu. Ça faisait peut-être deux ou trois ans qu'ils étaient ici, et maintenant ses seuls désirs- ses seuls désirs réalistes- étaient d'en savoir plus et de voir Soraya grandir.

-La vie sera difficile, le prévint néanmoins Hana. Plus qu'ici.

Elle n'émit pas d'autres objections, comme si le fait de quitter ses "sœurs" ne la dérangeait pas plus que lui. Ils passèrent les mois suivants à parcourir les planètes environnantes, rencontra d'autres humains et vit des choses qu'il avait à peine imaginées. Soraya grandit si vite au fil de leur voyage tandis qu'Hana lui parlait de son peuple, à la fois sur les demandes de son compagnon et parce qu'elle en avait envie.

-Elle ne l'est qu'à moitié, fit remarquer son père.

Hana caressa son visage. Soraya était déjà une minuscule version d'elle-même.

-Peu importe. Elle en fera partie aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirera.

Il opina, bien qu'incertain. En recommençant à fréquenter des humains et même s'il comprenait toujours aussi mal leur langue, il entendait des choses peu glorieuses sur le peuple d'Hana. Mais même si sa compagne n'avait jamais approuvé, du moins pas à voix haute, elle s'entêtait à se tenir près de chaque communauté qu'elle trouvait sur leur route, n'hésitant pas à y immerger Soraya pendant plusieurs heures ou plusieurs jours. Soraya Linen était l'une des leurs, après tout.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il comprit le sens ultime de sa phrase en perdant Hana, il prit une décision qui changea la vie de Soraya: il prit sa fille, changea leur nom et alla s'installer parmi des humains. Il ne revint pas. Il ne savait pas s'il avait raison ou tort, mais quitte à choisir, il préférait encore qu'elle soit humaine.

…

Sora grandit tellement vite. Il la regardait faire, s'amusant de sa petite fille qui devenait grande en papotant sans cesse, posant mille questions comme Hana l'aurait fait, comme si elle avait hérité de sa curiosité. Elle lui posa la question, fatalement, un jour:

-À quoi cela ressemblait-il, là d'où tu viens?

Sora devait avoir quinze ans, à l'époque, et elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère.

-Tu me poses une question difficile, Soraï.

-Qu'est-il qui est difficile? demanda-t-elle dans le langage de son père.

-C'était il y a longtemps, chérie. Et je ne sais ce que tu veux entendre.

La jeune fille le fixait de ses yeux gris, presque humains. Sora était entièrement ainsi: presque humaine. Rien n'aurait dû la différencier, elle avait deux bras, deux jambes, un visage où tout était à sa place, des cheveux noirs et le teint entre le beige et le brun, mais il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait identifier chez elle et qui la trahissait.

-Peu importe, lâcha-t-elle en riant. Parle-moi juste de ta vie, papa.

Il chercha un instant ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, sachant que chaque réponse entrainerait un nouveau flot de questions.

-Avais-tu une autre famille? lui demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

Elle finirait par le tuer, cette enfant. Mais il répondit tout de même. Il parla un peu de ses enfants… les frères de Sora. Les grands yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, _papa._ (1)

Oh, si, il l'avait fait. Mais c'était il y avait bien longtemps. Peu après la mort d'Hana. Il se sentait tellement dépassé… Elle était si petite, à l'époque, elle n'avait que trois ans. Il avait parfois souhaité revenir à sa vie d'avant. Durant les premières années, il lui avait beaucoup parlé de la famille qu'elle aurait pu avoir… mais Sora avait beau avoir une excellente mémoire, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait entendu à trois ans à peine. Il constata néanmoins qu'elle ne semblait pas si surprise, sa petite sirène, d'apprendre les noms de ses frères, Daisuke et Jiro.

-Jiro aurait quatre ans de plus que toi, si je me souviens bien… mais Daisuke aurait déjà… presque vingt-huit… non, vingt-neuf ans.

-Mais pourquoi les as-tu quittés? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais retourné les voir?

Il sourit tristement. C'était une question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas encore répondre.

…

Comme il s'y attendait, Soraï lui reposa la question, quelques mois plus tard.

-Allons-nous vivre plus près ou plus loin d'eux?

-Plus loin. Cesse de me demander ça.

Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas, il le savait. Elle finirait par lui soutirer la vérité comme elle le faisait avec tout le reste… même s'il pouvait repousser ce moment. Il était encore heureux que Sora ne soit pas télépathe comme les femmes du peuple d'Hana étaient réputées l'être.

-Où es-tu né? Est-ce que tes fils y vivent toujours?

Le jour où il la vit annoter une carte pour déterminer ses origines, il décida que c'était allé assez loin.

-Je suis né sur Terre, expliqua-t-il en cherchant des yeux l'emplacement de la planète.

La carte était beaucoup plus grande et plus complète qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, mais il put trouver sans l'aide de Sora. Il pointa la sphère bleue sous les yeux fascinés de l'adolescente.

-Tu es parti à cause de la situation sur Terre? demanda-t-elle comme si c'était une fierté.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose de la situation de la Terre. C'était difficile de s'informer, mais il n'était pas surpris que Sora réussisse mieux que lui.

-Je suis parti à cause d'une guerre, confia-t-il à demi-mots.

Loin d'être horrifiée, il pouvait voir Sora réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-Laquelle? le questionna-t-elle. Tu as… autour de cinquante ans?

-Cinquante-quatre.

-Et où étais-tu?

-Près de Pluton.

Soraya se retourna aussitôt vers lui, l'air perplexe.

-Le satellite? Je ne comprends pas.

-C'était il y a longtemps, Soraï. Je ne sais même pas comment te l'expliquer.

-Longtemps? Longtemps de combien d'années?

-Longtemps.

Cette réponse, courte et incomplète, la frustra visiblement.

-Pourquoi rien n'est-il jamais simple avec toi? cracha-t-elle, tapant du pied.

Il la regarda sans surprise. Soraya était ainsi: parfois, elle était toute en douceur et souriante, et en d'autres occasions ses yeux s'assombrissaient et sa voix devenait cassante. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'appelait une sirène. Jamais il n'aurait peur d'elle, mais il lui arrivait encore de voir Sora et de la percevoir comme une étrangère.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui en ai décidé ainsi, Soraï.

Ce surnom l'apaisa comme il le faisait usuellement. C'était ainsi qu'Hana l'appelait, autrefois. Sora semblait s'en souvenir, instinctivement.

-Alors qui?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle le fixa, sa petite sirène, d'un air de défi. Pour elle, peu importe ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, il y avait forcément une explication logique… quelque chose de plus que le hasard. Et elle avait l'intention de trouver ce que c'était.

Il sourit. Elle avait sacrément grandi.

…

Soraya avait dix-huit ans quand ils partirent à nouveau. Ils auraient pu se séparer, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y tenait. Ils avaient vécus des années seul à seule et quelque chose de plus fort les liait que ce lien du sang, sans compter que de se perdre de vue dans cet univers aurait très bien pu signifier qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais.

-Voudrais-tu un jour rentrer sur Terre? s'enquit Sora en regardant les étoiles pour lesquelles elle avait été baptisée.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

-À quoi ressemblait-elle?

-La Terre?

Sora acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, tout à fait sérieuse.

-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur là où tu as vécu, papa.

D'ordinaire, elle ne l'appelait papa qu'en de rares occasions- elle préférait le terme qu'elle aurait utilisé pour Hana, qu'elle avait appris par intérim, pour le désigner- et souvent pour le manipuler ou quand elle voulait quelque chose. Mais cette fois elle avait l'air si sincère.

-J'ai vécu au Japon, dit-il, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

Il savait que le Japon existait toujours, même si sur la carte que lui avait montrée Sora sa frontière était beaucoup plus large.

-Et tu aimais ta vie là-bas?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que mes frères y vivent toujours?

-Non.

-Alors, où sont-ils?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je veux dire que ce n'est plus l'endroit que j'ai connu.

-Est-ce que tu t'ennuies d'eux, parfois?

-Tous les jours, répondit-il honnêtement.

Soraya baissa la tête, mais il sourit. Il trouvait que Sora ressemblait à Daisuke- à l'homme qu'il imaginait être devenu Daisuke. Elle avait le nez retroussé, le teint basané dont même Jiro n'avait pas semblé avoir hérité, et ses longs cheveux noirs faisaient d'inhabituels frisottis.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti? questionna-t-elle en relevant la tête, ses iris gris se teintant de vert sous cette lumière- il aurait pu la confondre avec Hana, toute de noir vêtue, le pendentif de la lignée de sa mère se balançant sur sa poitrine.

C'était nouveau. Elle lui avait demandé mille fois pourquoi il n'était pas rentré, mais elle n'avait jamais demandé comment tout avait commencé.

-J'étais dans l'armée.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Mon équipage et moi avons été, parmi d'autres, envoyés en défense, et les choses se sont mal passées.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as abandonné ta famille?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, répéta-t-il, martelant les mots. Je… C'était il y a longtemps, Soraï… Bien plus longtemps que je n'ai vécu.

Elle le fixa, éberluée, tandis qu'elle réalisait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pendant qu'il retenait son souffle.

-Quand es-tu né? osa-t-elle finalement demander.

-J'ai peur que tu ne me croies pas.

-Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance? riposta-t-elle.

Elle semblait réellement blessée, mais il savait qu'elle avait pour habitude d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, même si ce n'était qu'à force de patience, et que cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception.

-Soraï, ma chérie, demanda-t-il finalement, que sais-tu de la guerre passée contre Gamilas?

-Tu... Tu n'affirmes quand même pas que…

Il ne pouvait rien prouver. Mais il l'affirmait.

…

Après ce jour, Sora passa des heures à chercher la moindre bribe d'information sur cette guerre.

-Ça m'intéresse vraiment, lui jura-t-elle lorsqu'il posa la question, mais elle ne réussit pas à lui faire croire qu'elle était désintéressée.

Elle tenta de lui en parler, quelques fois, mais il n'était pas prêt à entendre. Il connaissait la légende du Yamato parce qu'on la racontait encore dans les livres d'histoire, mais le reste- pour ce qu'avait vécu l'humanité- il n'était pas prêt. Il savait que l'humanité avait survécu, peuplait encore la Terre et était plus nombreuse que jamais. Cela lui suffisait.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est une sirène? lui demanda-t-il, un jour.

-Une dévoreuse d'âme, répondit-elle, tout aussi vite.

Elle le fixa. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, malgré son impression d'être pris en défaut.

-Tu n'es pas le premier à m'appeler comme ça, ajouta-t-elle.

Ah… Il avait toujours amené Sora partout avec lui, sans exception, et s'il avait toujours veillé à ce que personne ne touche jamais sa fille elle avait très bien pu entendre des insultes sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

-C'est faux, argua-t-il. Ce sont des fées, et elles guident les marins… même s'il arrive que certaines d'entre elles décident de les perdre.

-C'est ce que je suis pour toi?

Il n'eut même pas à répondre.

-C'est une lourde tâche à mettre sur les épaules d'une enfant, poursuivit-elle.

-C'est ce que ta mère faisait. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait.

Elle parlait la langue commune aux voyageurs et lui, à peine; elle appréhendait cet univers et ses limites physiques alors que lui ne le ferait jamais. Soraï n'était ni plus ni moins que son guide dans ce monde. Elle sourit finalement tout en refermant son livre.

-J'ai trouvé la trace d'un homme, dit-elle simplement. Daigo Shima… le premier homme à mourir durant cette guerre.

Il acquiesça sans un mot. Elle aurait su, inévitablement. Mais elle ne le blâma de rien, sans se montrer accusatrice ou amère, comme si elle ne savait absolument rien de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Il avait un fils, ajouta-t-elle. Un fils qui a fait partie de la mission Yamato.

-Daisuke? s'enquit-il avec prudence.

Elle hocha la tête et patienta, le temps qu'il assimile la nouvelle. Il rit. De l'extérieur, il avait l'air soulagé.

-Pourrais-tu trouver s'il a eu des enfants…? demanda-t-il sur un coup de tête. Non… Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne dois pas savoir.

La tristesse était évidente dans ses paroles, mais il semblait résolu. Il changerait peut-être d'idée plus tard, se dit Sora. Ce n'était pas définitif.

-Je me rends compte, reprit son père à voix basse, comme n'osant pas parler plus haut, que je ne t'ai jamais demandé où tu aimerais vivre.

Ce sera parfait où nous irons, faillit répondre Sora comme à son accoutumée. Mais il semblait tout à fait sérieux. Et désolé. Ce n'était pourtant pas la peine.

-Je n'en sais rien, _papa_. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi.

-Tu ne m'appelles plus papa?

-Tu préfèrerais que je t'appelle papa?

Il haussa les épaules, distrait, l'observant. Elle aillait avoir dix-neuf ans et était mature pour son âge… et elle avait compris, forcément, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Combien de temps encore avant que sa curiosité ne s'étende au passé de sa mère?

Exigerait-elle un jour de lui qu'ils s'arrêtent quelque part? Combien de temps encore lui restait-il avant qu'elle ne le fasse? Il sourit à l'idée. Il serait vieux d'ici peu, et inévitablement ce serait Sora qui prendrait les décisions. Alors elle aurait une vie à elle, peut-être un ou une conjointe et des enfants, et un univers à explorer. Ce passé confus qu'il lui laisserait ne serait en rien un frein pour elle, il le savait déjà. Elle croisa son regard et lui adressa un sourire- le sourire d'Hana. Il sourit plus fort.

(1) J'avais inventé un mot pour ça, mais je pense que je préfère donner l'explication ici: Soraya appelle souvent son père par un moment que lui a appris sa mère et qui désigne le parent qui est le plus "maternel" envers l'enfant.


End file.
